character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tori-Bot (Canon)/Zenkaibattery1
SUMMARY Tori-Bot has created many verses and is the supreme being of them all, most notably being Chrono Trigger, Dragon Ball and Doctor Slump POWERS AND STATS Tier: Unknown. At least 1-C, possibly higher Name: Tori-Bot Origin: Dragon Ball/Doctor Slump/Chrono Trigger Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable Classification: Author/Supreme being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Afterimage Creation, Ki Manipulation for offensive and defensive purposes, Should have all the abilities of every character in the franchises he has created (Created all of the characters in many franchises such as Dragon Ball, Doctor Slump and Chrono Trigger and it was due to his authority they have the powers they possess. Stated that he resurrected Frieza for the RoF movie, showing that he has all the powers of Shenron), most notably, Existence Erasure, Soul Destruction (GoD, Shroom etc.), Void Manipulation (GoD, Demigra, Zeno etc.), Life Manipulation (God-Ki users), Emphatic Manipulation and Morality Manipulation (Ribrianne, Lavos), Memory Erasure (Android 21), Transmutation (Angels and GoD), Non-Corporeal and Intangibility (Hit, Demigra, Zamasu, Lavos etc.), Probability manipulation (Harle] can bypass immunities and resistances, Can harm intangible and incorporeal beings (Zeno and Gods, Xeno Goku etc.), Concept Manipulation (Demigra, Toki-Toki. He also created everything in the verse), Death Manipulation (Lavos), Disease Manipulation (Can grant the Flu status), Fear Manipulation (Via giving the Afraid status), BFR (Lavos, Demigra, Angels etc), Willpower manipulation (Lavos) Precognition, Reality Warping(Demigra, Eternal Dragons. Can cause possibilities to become reality), Acausality DBH characters, Space-Time manipulation (Toki-Toki, angels etc), Causality Manipulation (Lavos), Mind Manipulation (Demon Gods), Power Nullification and Negation (Dark Ki can nullify all enemies powers and abilities), Sealing (Can use the Mafuba to seal or seal people in objects such as swords), Gravity Manipulation (Grand Priest), Pocket reality manipulation (Many characters), Dream manipulation (Janemba and Lavos), Power mimicry (Future Warrior. Can copy various hax abilities, even things such as Mid-Godly to high godly regeneration, Space-time manipulation, Transmutation etc), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, possibly High-Godly. Via scaling from Zamasu who survived his own and the point in histories erasure by Zeno), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4,5, 8 and 9. The shadow Dragons in DBEB can exist as long as the Dragon Balls do), Age manipulation, Dream manipulation,along with Fate manipulation (Controls the fate of all the characters in the show. Told Frieza that he's the reason he's dead and the reason Vegeta is alive, and it was by his authority Frieza was ressurected), High degree Toon Force (Is often shown to be a gag character. Should have superior Toon Force than Arale who could poke the sun, cut off a page of the manga and crack the earth only for it to be ok in the next frame), Plot Manipulation (Showed us how he controls the plot of Doctor Sump), Nigh-Complete Arsenal with his pen and paint brush, 4th Wall Awareness and Breaking (Can speak to the editor who doesn't exist in the DB franchise), Abstract Existence (As long as Hatred exists in the world, Towa can return from death), Creation and Destruction (Created multiple franchises and can destroy them if he so wishes) and many more, Resistance to existence erasure (Above characters who survived/tanked being erased from existence. Such as Frieza surviving a hakai), Resistance to soul destruction (Weaker characters have survived their souls being attacked), Resistance to memory manipulation (Gods are immune to the waves that erased Krillins memories), Resistance to Transmutation (Via many characters), Resistance to Void Manipulation, Resistance to Emphatic Manipulation (Via many characters who were unaffected by Ribriannes light of love), Resistance to Mind manipulation (God-Ki users are immune to mind manipulation), Resistance to BFR (Above Goku who negated Demigra's BFR attack that sent Beat back in time), Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation (Everyone on and above Mira's level have shown they are resistant to space-time manipulation), Resistance to Power Nullification (Gods are immune to the waves that suppressed the Z-fighters powers), Resistance to Decay Inducement, Resistance to Toon Force and likely many more Attack Potency: Unknown.'' ''At least Complex Multiversal '(As the supreme being of Dragon Ball, Doctor Slump and Chrono Trigger Trigger is in the same universe as Doctor Slump which is in the DBHU, he is far above Zeno , who's infinitely above Demigra and Xeno Goku whom transcneded space-time and the entire infinite multiverse and the Crack of Time. The Crack of Time is an alternate dimension, beyond time and space, outside the flow of time, where past, present and all infinite timelines exist as mere 4th dimensional constructs. Also far superior God from Doctor slump and Lavos from Chrono Trigger who can fight serge equipped with the Chrono cross, which merged everything into a higher dimensional plane. Views his creations as fiction and writes their stories in a fictional version of our real world, so outside the dimensional barriers of his creations, increasing his dimensionality by 1. This is similar to how the "Real world" views DBH as fiction. This would place him at 8th dimensional as he would be 7-D scaling from Zeno), possibly '''Higher '(He transcends his creations but its unknown to what degree he transcends them). Can bypass durability in many ways and ignore resistances and immunities '''Speed: Omnipresent '(Can appear anywhere he wishes too , including the afterlife and on dollar bills ) 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable '(Demigra could lift timelines, so Tori-Bot should be able to do the same). Otherwise irrelevant 'Striking Strength: At least Complex Multiversal, possibly higher Durability: At least Complex Multiversal, possibly higher Stamina: Limitless Range: Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Pen Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscience '''(Has knowledge over everything in and out of his creations. However he has shown minor limitations. This can be an outlier however, similar to how he was afraid of Kid Goku yet confident in front of Frieza). '''Weaknesses: None Notable (his moments of being afraid were gag scenes and not meant to be taken seriously. He has shown he will erase and kill if need be and is constantly manipulating fate) Note: It should be noted that him being "dead" as he appeared in other world is completely false. For starters, no body killed him, and he has shown that he is omnipresent thus can appear in the afterlife at will. Him being scared of Goku is a simple gag that he chose to make '''Note 2: '''The editor rejecting his ideas is a joke that he made up. Furthermore, the editor doesn't even exist in the story. By this logic, TOAA shouldn't be omnipotent as the writers of marvels also have editors '''Note 3: '''He has far more hax abilities than what are listed here, as he is the supreme being of multiple verses and has created the characters in each '''Note 4: '''The Crack of Time is a 5th dimensional space because it's stated to be a dimension, beyond time and space, outside the flow of time where past, present and all infinite timelines interact and reside as mere 4th dimensional constructs (crystals). Many theories consider something of this magnitude as the 5th dimension. '''Note 5: '''Toriyama and Tori-Bot are the exact same person. When Chrono Trigger shows the text as Toriyama, they mean Tori-Bot. Furthermore "Tori-Bot" is a FAN NAME of Toriyama's "Gas wearing self-portrait". Herms has confirmed this. There is not more than one Tori-Bot across his different mediums. They are all the exact person. Category:Tier 1 Category:Zenkaibattery1